never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
100.35.58.135B
100.35.58.135B are a User Character who keep trying to change the story to their own liking. They are very interested in Harry Potter and always try to end the part early. They first appeared in Chapter 2 Part 7, but a similarly named user named 100.35.58.135A debuted in Chapter 2 Part 2, and there is strong evidence to support is the same person. History He tends to try and change the story to Minecraft, Windows, etc, even though that breaks one of the rules. He have also made new parts to the story without permission. He were entually blocked by Golfpecks256 for disruption for two weeks on December 21st, 2018. After his block, he continued to annoy everyone on NES. In Chapter 3 Part 16, they made comments about Harry Potter. He has had several blocks and somehow isn't infinite blocked. Chapter 3 Part 4 They tried to change rule 3 by hypnotizing Trollerz462, but they were hypnotized back. They also tried to kill off Howtocool for no reason, but Howtocool was able to fight back. Chapter 3 Part 15 100.35.58.135B tried to end the part early, but Squidward smited them. They tried to ban smiting, but SirBenelux destroyed their recovery centers and then killed them, but they said that they made 7 horcruxes so they can't die. They also stated that killing is illegal anywhere and then said that SirBenelux would be sent to Azkaban, but SirBenelux destroyed their horcruxes and killed him again. Chapter 3 Part 25 He keeps trying to make everybody go to Azkaban, see Mojang 200 years later, ruin the story, try to make 25.25, and just overall ruin the part. What people done to him is this. "100.35 gets crucio'd, gets the dementors kiss, pooped on, peed on, sent to Azkaban, have Mickey Mouse shoved in his face, and Gravestones slammed to his face. And then he dies from his neck being broken and Crucio'd and us crashing DIDN'T happen!". Koopsers punches him hard, leading him trying to Crucio Koopsers Joopsers but it does absolutely nothing because Harry Potter is fiction. After that, Koopsers knocks him over and beats him up. Fifi also scratches and slaps him very hard. Bananaman comes and shoves Banana's in his ears and nose and pours Banana Sauce down his throat, meaning he dies for the rest of NES and all of his posts after that are non-canon. Parts they made *Chapter A Part 1 *Chapter 2 Part 14 - The Funerals *Chapter 3 Part 5 - Rise of the 100.35.58.135B *Chapter 3 Part 13 - A Tough Decision *Chapter 3 Part 16 - Universequake *Chapter 3 Part 17 - Dementors! *Chapter 3 Part 18 - The Space Adventures *Chapter 3 Part 19 - ALIENS!! *Chapter 3 Part 20 - World War III *Chapter 3 Part 25.25 (attempted) *Chapter 3 Part 26 - Michigan Vacation *Chapter 3.1 Part 1 - The Windows Army *Chapter 4 Part 1 - Finally Chapter 4! *Chapter 4 - The Technology Generation Part 1 - Windows 11 *Chapter 4 Part 1 - Minecraft vs. Fortnite Gallery Avatar.jpg Category:Non gender Category:User characters